1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP)[unreadable] The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural graduate partnership program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP student was accepted in the spring of 2004. Currently, eight graduate students from 5 of university partners participate in the NINR GPP program. Five of the current GPP have completed their courses at the partner university as well as their doctoral examinations. They are currently at NIH/NHGRI and NIH/NINDS for research projects. Three new GPP students enrolled in the fall of 2007 are currently taking course works at the partner universities and they will be transferred and start research subjects on NIH campus in 2008. [unreadable] [unreadable] 2. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program[unreadable] [unreadable] NINR intramural also sponsors a two-month, intensive summer research training program, Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 8 seasoning classes has been successfully offered by NINR IRP and up to date, a total of 139 nurses from 30 states have graduated from this program. Theses graduates are making a difference in their respective communities in many ways (see below). The class of 2008 will be the ninth offering of this program and is currently under preparation. Applications for 2008 class will be accepted on December 1st via on-line application system. [unreadable] [unreadable] SGI graduates are successfully building programs of research in genetics related to nursing; disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences and in clinical practice settings; and influencing the integration of genetics content in nursing curricula in schools of nursing across the country. A total of 31 publications have been published by SGI graduates from 2006-2007 (see attachment 1). Twenty-one SGI Graduates have received NIH Pre-doctoral Fellowships from 2000 2006 (see attachment 2). Moreover, eight SGI students have received Post-Doctoral Fellowships from NIH and 13 SGI students received awards in research funding, including K Awards (6), P-20 Awards (2) and R Awards (5) during 2000-2007 (see attachment 3). Another successful example, 2007 SGI graduate, Chris Kaszubski, was recently appointed as the lead for the Women's Interagency HIV Study (WISH) for the HLA genotyping and DNA sequencing at UCSF. [unreadable] [unreadable] 3. NINR Summer Internship Program[unreadable] [unreadable] NINR participate in the NIH summer internship program and 3 students from high school and college spent the last summer working side-by-side with NINR intramural investigator and research staff. These students presented their research results at 2007 Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at NIH. [unreadable] [unreadable] 4. New Pre/Postdoctoral Trainees in the IRP of NINR[unreadable] [unreadable] NINR recently recruited 3 postdoctoral and 1 pre-doctoral nurse-scientist trainees. These trainees come are initiating their research projects in the Symptoms Management Branch of the Intramural Research Program.